Quest for the Avatar Cards
by Gentlewolf
Summary: It is felt that there is no longer a need for the Avatar – for any one person to hold the power of all four elements. Clow of the Reed – the last Avatar – agreed to separate with Raava – the Spirit of light – and together they separated the Avatar's power into five element cards to be kept at the 5 Avatar Temples. See Intro for more information, please.
1. Introduction

**Quest for the Avatar Cards: CCS/ATLA Crossover**

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, finally a new fic. It's been so long, or so it seems to me. I gave up writing fanfiction for awhile under the pressure that I needed to write my own original work for possible publication. Well, no... I haven't been published, yet... but I haven't given up on the hope that one day, I will be. In fact, I just sent out one of my original short stories to a possible publisher. I won't hear back on it for 3 to 6 months, though...

While I will and do continue to write my own original stuff, (I have two assignments left of my course at the Long Ridge Writer's Group) I've found that, the pressure to write took away the reason why I started to write in the first place, because I love doing it. It's fun and a way to let my imagination have a place to run wild. Therefore, I decided to start writing fanfiction again.

So please, please, comment, give me feedback, let me know what you think. I will try to update as often as I can, provided that home life and work life will let me.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters or the setting. Only the idea for this belong to me. _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ & _Avatar: The Legend of Korra_ belong to Michael Dante DiMartino & Bryan Konietzko. _CardCaptor Sakura_ belongs to the wonderful Ladies of CLAMP.

* * *

_**Introduction:**_

Spirits and man live side by side. Peace between the Nations has been maintained for hundreds of years. It is felt that there is no longer a need for the Avatar – for any one person to hold the power of all four elements.

Clow of the Reed – the last Avatar – agreed to separate with Raava – the Spirit of light – and together they separated the Avatar's power into five element cards, one each to be kept at the five Avatar Temples, under special guard.

It is said that, when the time comes that the Avatar is needed, the chosen will bring the cards together and there will be a final judgment to see who is worthy of wielding the power of the Avatar.

_**Characters:**_

Sakura - The top/best airbender from air temple island

Syaoran - Prince of the Fire Nation & a firebender

Touya - Prince of the Earth Kingdom & an earthbender

Yukito - Prince of the Northern Water Tribe

Tomoyo - Southern Water Tribe waterbender.


	2. Prologue

**Quest for the Avatar Cards**

**A Cardcaptor Sakura/Avatar: The Last Airbender & Legend of Korra crossover.**

**Prologue:**

* * *

**A/N: **Soooooo, lets try this again? I lost everything I just typed here. *sigh* Wow, it's been awhile...

So, to make a long story short, I'm back! Couldn't decide what series I wanted to write a fic about between **Avatar: TLA & LOK** or **Cardcaptor Sakura**, so I decided why not write a fic about both!? I LOVE the world that Mike and Bryan have created, and I missed writing about my favorite anime character of all times - Li, Syaoran.

I put a lot of thought into how I used the characters in this fic. Remember, this is only the prologue. There is lots to come! I only hope that everyone will enjoy the aspects I have pulled from both anime's. TBH, this is my first Crossover.

Please, I LOVE Comments and feedback, so long as it's constructive. No hate messages, please. If you don't like it, please be mature enough then to not read it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters or the setting. Only the idea for this belong to me. _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ & _Avatar: The Legend of Korra_ belong to Michael Dante DiMartino & Bryan Konietzko. _CardCaptor Sakura_ belongs to the wonderful Ladies of **CLAMP**

* * *

"Prince Touya, we beseech aid from your father, the Earth King," a peasant begged to the prince of Ba Sing Se, who had come in King Fujitaka's place to receive the refugees who fled into the city from a small village in the valley.

The young man regarded the older, weather beaten man kindly. "Yes, of course, and you will receive it, I assure you. I have come to carry word back to my father about the severity of the situation." The lower ring was crowded with men, women, and children who arrived with nothing more than the clothes on their back.

"It came out of nowhere, your highness!" A ragged looking woman, whose dress was torn and dirty – presumably from her ordeal – exclaimed. She carried a baby in a wrap, around her chest. Her eyes were red and her face was tearstained. "It took my child… my young son..." That one sentence, being more then she could handle, made her eyes water and her face deform into a sorrowful expression.

Touya's heart wrenched at the woman's pain. The loss of a loved one was something that he could understand well, having had lost his own mother when he was just ten. He knew there was nothing he could say that would be of any condolence to the woman. He did reach out, though, and drew her into a strong hug. Her tears soaked his shirt until her baby's cries forced them apart.

"Forgive me, your Highness," she sniffled and adjusted the baby into her arms. A man, possibly her husband, came to lead her away to a booth where citizens of the city were offering food, clothing, and shelter to those in need.

Having heard and seen enough, the prince turned back to where his driver awaited him. The year was 575AG – After the Air Nomad Genocide. The 100 year war ended 475 years ago. It has been 404 years since the spirit world and the material world were unified – making it possible for spirits and humans to live together, side by side. For the past 200 years, the world has been peaceful, without the help of the Avatar.

Though he stared out the window of the motor vehicle, he didn't see any of the scenery. Instead, he reviewed the information that he had gathered for his father. From the accounts of the refugees, a massive tornado ripped through the country side, destroying at least one village that they knew of thus far.

* * *

Meanwhile, while the prince of the Earth Kingdom conversed with his father about the current situation happening in their country side, the princess of the Earth Kingdom was on a field trip with her fellow airbending pupils to the Eastern Air Temple. Her title, here, meant nothing to her. She was an airbender, like her mother. When she turned ten, she was sent to Air Temple Island to be trained.

Six years later, she and her peers were here with the hopes to "earn their arrows." This was their third day of fasting and extensive meditation. It was abruptly interrupted, though, when the mountains themselves began to tremble and shake. Everything that could, took to the skies; whether it be air bison or gliders. As the mountains cracked and crumbled, bridges started to collapse.

Sakura flew through the skies. Most of her friends were safe, but there was one she couldn't find. Catching a down draft, she glided closer to the temple. Expertly maneuvering around a bend, she spotted who she was looking for, Chiharu. Chiharu wasn't the greatest bender, by far, and it appeared that her glider had made a crash landing.

The earthquake continued to weaken the structure walls until chunks of it were shaken loose. It wasn't hard for Sakura to notice how one of those chunks was headed straight for a very unsuspecting Chiharu. Great Spirits, she'd never make it, Sakura was too far to help and was fighting against air resistance. Tilting her glider to the side, she went into a downward spiral and called for the aid of a wind gust to speed her on the way. But still, she'd be too late.

Sakura's heart pounded in her ears. She needed to do something else, but what? "Chi!" She screamed to her friend, but her voice was lost to the sound of the wind. On a whim, she let go of her glider. It was quickly caught by the wind, without the weight of its rider, and whipped away. Sakura free fell several feet. Feeling the wind engulf her, she merged with it, became one with it, and rocketed with it towards Chiharu's doom. The force of the wind cushioned Sakura upon their collision into the chunk of temple wall, but she was thrown forward upon its impact onto the temple ground, and everything went black.

* * *

It was Crowned Prince Syaoran's sixteenth birthday and should have been the day of his coronation. However, his mother – who had been acting as Fire Lord since his father's untimely death – didn't feel that he was ready to take over his rightful duties.

Angered, he had stormed off and was now blowing off some steam on one of the training fields. It was unbelievably cold for this time of the year in the Fire Nation, but he hadn't noticed the visible puff of his breath in the air. Or, if he had, he'd just passed it off as being from his inner fire which was currently a raging inferno. How could his mother deny him his birthright? He was a master firebender, far succeeding any of trainers. He was skilled with the use of both fire and lightening, and was a master swordsman for added bonus. He had trained his whole life for this moment, and it had been stolen from him without justifiable cause – in his opinion.

His trance, as he threw flame after flame, lightning bolt after lightning bolt, at the unsuspecting target dummy with no mercy, was broken only when something cold and wet landed on his nose. Another fell on his cheek and still another landed in his eye, causing him to blink and wipe frantically at his face. Was it raining? It didn't feel like rain, though. When he finally paid attention to his surroundings and actually noticed his environment, he was taken back with surprise to see the white, fluffy, flakes that were starting to fall with more abundance.

His body was still hot from his furry and he first turned to look towards the volcano. Did it no longer lay dormant? Was it blowing ash? Upon further investigation, though, he noticed that the flakes were melting into his palm.

* * *

Tomoyo pulled off her parka, glad to let the heavy coat drop away from her. She brushed off her uncanny warmth to working too hard. Even with all of the modern conveniences that made life in the Southern Water Tribe much more bearable then she was sure it had been in the past, there was still a lot of work that needed to be done in preparation for the coming winter season. While commercial trade provided the tribe with foods and spices from all around the world, they were still the world's leaders when it came to seafood delicacies and fur trading.

In fact, she was out with her mother, the Chieftess, Sonomi, and a group of their top hunters and waterbenders on a whale hunt. They rode in half a dozen boats and navigated along the coast. Soon, they would be passing through a straight of glaciers. When they came around the bend that would lead them there, what should have been a monstrous passage of floating snow and ice was little in comparison and almost unrecognizable.


	3. Chapter 1

**Quest for the Avatar Cards**

**A Cardcaptor Sakura/Avatar: The Last Airbender & Legend of Korra crossover.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Author Note: **So, as I've mentioned before, this is a crossover between **Cardcaptor Sakura** and **Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra** While the world is clearly Avatar, the characters are all from Cardcaptor Sakura.

Their ages are different, quite obviously, as you may have noticed from the prologue and also in this first chapter. Eriol's real age, in CardCaptor Sakura is unknown, since it is clearly stated that he deliberately stopped his aging process in order to stay the same age as Sakura so that he could guide her to changing the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards. Therefore, in this chapter, as Abbot, or one of the head monks of the air nomads, I picture him older then the boy he is portrayed as in the manga/series.

I plan to keep most of the same elements/relationships among the characters as how they are in the series, as is evident in the way that I have played Fujitaka, Sonomi, and Masaki in this first chapter. Meaning that you can look forward to lots of fun, sibling banter between Sakura & Touya, a growing best friendship between Sakura & Tomoyo (And perhaps more), the gradual romance between Sakura & Syaoran and the mysterious relationship between Touya and Yukito. I plan to write this as a traditional Japanese anime fanfic.

Please, I LOVE Comments and feedback, so long as it's constructive.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters or the setting. Only the idea for this belong to me. _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ & _Avatar: The Legend of Korra_ belong to Michael Dante DiMartino & Bryan Konietzko. _CardCaptor Sakura_ belongs to the wonderful Ladies of **CLAMP**

* * *

"This is Masa Hori reporting with World News and we are outside of the City Hall building here in Republic City, where the Avatar Council is to meet for the first time since its formation, 200 years ago!" The young reporter announced into the video camera that zoomed in to focus on her face. The street was noisy and buzzing with people who wished to share their thoughts and opinions about this extraordinary event.

"We have a little crime in the city and suddenly everyone is screaming for the Avatar!" One man loudly exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "Let the Police Force handle it. Why, it's the most action they've seen in years."

"You call the terror attacks, string of robberies, and random violent outbursts, little, sir?" The reporter asked. The cameraman moved with her as she made her way over to the man.

The man snorted. "About time we had a little excitement around here, if you ask me."

"Well, I hardly think it's exciting! It's horrific!" A woman cut in to say. The video camera focused in on her as the reporter urged her to continue. "The world is falling apart! With all the recent natural disasters and now the increase of the crime rate everywhere! Why, I heard rumor, just the other day, that there have been talks of war!"

The man from before smirked, "Oh, please! Who's fighting against whom? It seems to me the only problem is that everyone has grown weak. All this peace, love and cute little dragonfly bunny spirits flying around everywhere has turned the world soft!"

"Which is precisely why we need the Avatar to return!" the woman argued.

"So he can be all powerful and reinforce the weakness of the people! I say the people should be allowed to make their own stand!"

"Every effort to keep the peace should be made, first! The Avatar alone can bring peace!"

"We've done just fine without the Avatar for 200 years!"

"That's because the world was at peace!"

The cameraman moved back and forth between the arguing parties for a moment before zooming out as things seemed to escalate.

"We don't need the Avatar to keep the peace!" the man, whose face was red with anger, got up into the woman's face to yell.

"Ahh! Get away from me!" the woman screamed in panic and her hand flew out, of its own accord, to slap the man across the face. The woman immediately covered her mouth in shock, afterwards, and took a step back. "Oh my… I… I'm so sorry…"

The man's hand came up to touch his face. His look of shock quickly turned to anger. "Why you little…!" he shouted and lunged towards the woman. There were a few screams and the sounds of a struggle just before the camera suddenly went black.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside of the building, the Council Members watched the scene unfold over the large screen television set that hung on the wall across from the ancient crescent shaped council table in the council room. As a historical monument, the City Hall building had been well maintained over the past 300 some years, and renovated with the most up to date technology. Though it was mostly used as a museum, there seemed no better place for the six world leaders to meet.

"That is the fifth violent outburst to occur in the past half an hour," Abbot Eriol Hiirgizawa of Air Temple Island counted in disbelief.

Yoshiyuki Terada, the president of the United Republic bowed his head with dismay. "Imagine that, but ten times more violent. We have had two explosions in the past two weeks, injuring at least thirty and killing eleven. They distract the Police Force with simultaneous robberies throughout the city.

"A rebel group, perhaps? They should be caught and apprehended," acting Fire Lord Yelan Li suggested.

"We have had similar violence among the refugees in Ba Sing Se," Fujitaka Kinomoto, the Earth King, explained. "At first, I assumed, given the circumstances, that it was nothing to be concerned about. Until I saw one, for myself…"

"Pray tell, what was it that you saw?" Sonomi Daidouji, Chieftess of the Southern Water Tribe asked with a hint of malice towards the Earth King, an obvious rivalry.

"I'm not sure that any of you would believe me. I have a hard time believing myself and can't help but to think that it must have been a trick of my eyes."

Chieftess Sonomi rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair with her arms crossed. "Doesn't sound very trustworthy, if you ask me."

The Chief of the Northern Water Tribe, Masaki Amamiya, eyed his grandson-in-law – the Earth King – warily, but raised a hand in suggestion to his granddaughter. "Sonomi, please, at least let the man continue…" Never mind that what he wanted the Earth King to say had nothing to do with the current situation. There was an unspoken history there that was long overdue for an explanation.

"How can we talk about the peace of the world with all of this tension in the room?" Abbot Eriol asked in a calm even tone. "May we set aside family feuds for the moment, please?" It was no secret that the Chief and Chieftess of the Water Tribes held a grim dislike for the Earth King because of his marriage to Chief Masaki's granddaughter, Chieftess Sonomi's cousin. It was well known that they blamed him for Nadeshiko's death, even if their belief couldn't be further from the truth. He looked at Fujitaka and bade him to continue.

With a grim smile, The Earth King nodded his thanks to the Abbot before addressing his Tribal family members, albeit through marriage. "I will not apologize for something that I have no fault in, but I would greatly like to talk, at another time, to settle our differences. For now," he looked back at the Abbot," I understand how crazy it may sound, but I believe I saw something… dark… manipulating the refugees."

Fire Lord, Yelen, who had previously been annoyed and near the loss of her tolerance by the family squabble, now leaned in with renewed interest. "The shadows, perhaps?"

Fujitaka shook his head. "I cannot be certain, but I do not believe so. I've never seen a shadow that wasn't attached to an object."

"Dark spirits?" The Abbot rubbed his chin with thought. "No one has seen a dark spirit for over 400 years. Why, now?"

"If it is, indeed, a dark spirit, perhaps in removing the Avatar from the world and sealing away the spirit of light with the Avatar Cards, we have made way for the spirit of the dark to return." Chief Masaki mused.

"But why would he wait so long? Why didn't he return 200 years ago, after Avatar Clow of the reed created the Avatar Cards and separated himself, and his powers, from Raava?" Chieftess Sonomi interrupted.

Masaki narrowed his eyes, briefly, on his granddaughter, but soon looked towards the Abbot. Together they held the most knowledge of spiritual matters. "Biding his time, gaining strength and influence over the people…" The two men stared at one another, seeming to silently communicate.

"Well then, if that is the case, it would seem the best course of action is to choose card captors."


End file.
